There are different types of risks involved in authorizing use of a payment card. One well known type of risk is security risk, such as fraud. Security risk relates to illegitimate use of a payment card by an unauthorized person. Credit card fraud, for example, has continually been a persistent problem in the payment card industry. With the burgeoning growth of e-commerce and transactions conducted online, opportunities for payment card theft have become more readily available. As a result, online payment card fraud has also accordingly increased over the last few years. Existing industry solutions provide limited timely risk information to the transaction authorization process. Despite many prevention efforts, payment card fraud continues to account for annual losses in the range of hundreds of millions of dollars.